The New Scout
by ayka
Summary: Sailor MoonX-Men crossover. Not really good at summaries, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Rated pg-13 because some use of bad language in later chapters.


This is my first Sailor Moon/X-Men crossover. I was inspired by a story I just read written by Moonchild DJ. Hey Moonchild, if you read this hope you update your story soon!

Disclaimer: don't own any of the SM or XM characters.

I don't really know the time difference between Japan and New York, but if someone does don't get mad at me.

Summary: (Alternate-Universe) Not really good at summaries, so please just read.

Characters and Ages:

Jubilee- 15

Serena- 16

Raye- 16

Lita- 16

Amy- 16

Mina- 16

Andrew-20

Darien- 20

* * *

CHAPTER 1 

THE AIRPORT 1pm (Sunday)

'Man that was a long flight. But now I'm here. In Japan. Oh, better call Frosty and tell her I got here safely. Now, where is a pay phone when you need one?' Jubilee started looking for a payphone, even though she no longer wants to be part of the X-Men's lives she had the White Queen, Emma Frost, to thank for getting her away from them and making sure they won't find out that she in Japan and was going to attend Juuban High.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Frosty. Just calling to tell ya I made it safely. No getting into fights or bumping into anyone I know. Told ya ..."

"_Hold on just a minute. Yes I must take this call. And no, this has nothing to do with Jubilation. I'll go into another room. I'll be back momentarily." _Jubilee heard Emma say to someone in the background.

"Okay. What was that all about?"

_"Well, with your 'disappearance' few protective members of the X-men have being looking for you."_

"Really? How much is a few?"

_"Well for starters, Ororo, Jean, Rouge, Xavier, Bobby, Gambit, Logan, and Hank."_

"You said for starters. Who else is looking for me?"

_"Well, for now no one else is. But neither Excalibur nor your adoptive father, Scott Summers, have yet to be informed of your departure."_

"Really? They haven't told Dad yet that I left? Why?"

_"Well, your father is still on his little vacation with his brother Alex and with Paige's brother Sam. They are hoping that they will find you before they come back."_

"Huh. Don't they know that if I don't want to be found, then they won't find me at all?"

_"Only two of your overprotective guardians do."_

"Let me guess. Wolvie and Gambit."

_"Who else. They are going nuts trying to locate you. Gambit contacted his father for help and Logan has also called in some favors. But they know they won't find you until you let them. So have you arrived at you new apartment yet? As I told you before, I have already furnished it and should already be stocked with groceries."_

"Nope. Not yet. Decided to call you first from the airport. But that's where I'm heading before I do anything else. So when was it I start school again?"

_"You start in two days and will be in the 11th grade. They already have all the records that they need."_

"Mind telling me why I'm in the 11th grade again? I thought I was suppose to be in the 10th grade."

_"You are. But if you remember, you took a test before leaving and scored a good grade. The principal thought the courses in the 10th grade would be too easy for you, so he put you in a grade higher. Only if the others could see how smart you really are."_

"Yeah. Oh well. You're the only one that knows. Wait it isn't it late in Westchester?"

_"Yes. It's about 2:30 in the morning."_

"Aren't the others getting a little suspicious about you talking to someone so early in the morning?"

_"No."_

Emma paused for a second and Jubilee head someone asking her if she was done yet.

_"But they are getting a little impatient. If Logan or any of the others were paying attention, then they would realize that I was talking to you."_

"You're probably right, but they don't even know that me and you are close."

_"Take good care of yourself. Don't worry about Scott; I'm sure he'll find the letter you left him. And if you need anything, you know just to contact me."_

"Thanks for everything, Emma. Bye."

_"Good-bye."_

1 hour later

"Thanks for the help with my bags."

"It was no problem, Miss Summers. I hope you find your apartment to your liking, and if you don't, I have been given strict orders to inform a Emma Frost or I lose my job." The front clerk told her with mirth in his voice.

'Wow. Got to give it to Frosty, she sure has nice taste in furniture. Hmmm... Groceries to last me at least a few weeks. Wait what's this?' Jubilee said looking at a package on the table counter with a note on it.

To: Miss Jubilation Lee Summers

From: Principal Wong

Miss Summers,

This is your school uniform that you shall be wearing for the school year. I can't wait to meet you in a few days.

"Ewww. This is the school uniform I have to wear. Why didn't Frosty tell me this?" Jubilee said out loud holding out what look like a sailor uniform. "Oh the price I have to pay to live a normal life. Oh well. I guess I can unpack later and catch up on some sleep."

Jubilee decided that she can do some shopping tomorrow and sleep the rest of the day.

(The next Day 12 p.m.)

'Wow. That didn't take long to unpack. Guess I can go shopping now.' Jubilee walked out her apartment door and just missed the elevator.

'Guess it's the stairs for me.'

Just as she got to the lobby, she heard the clerk saying goodbye to another resident of the building.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Chiba. Ah, Miss Summers. I was afraid that something might have happen to you when I didn't see you for the rest of the day yesterday."

"Nah. I was just tired from trip and decided to sleep. But now I'm ready to do some shopping."

"Don't you have school?"

"Yeah, but I don't start till Wednesday. So I have today and tomorrow free. Oh and please call me Jubilee. I'll see you later."

"Have a nice day Jubilee."

Three hours and four shopping bags later

"Guess you had a full day."

Jubilee, who was at the Crown Arcade sitting on a stool, looked up and saw a young guy (but older than her) with blonde hair, wearing jeans, tennis shoes, a plain shirt and a white apron smiling at her.

"You can say that again. I got lost about three times at the mall. But at least I brought a few items to show for it while I was lost."

"Yeah if you don't know your way around that place, you will get lost. Your new here aren't you?"

"Yeah. Just moved here yesterday and got all unpacked earlier."

"Well the name is Andrew Makato."

"Jubilation Lee Summers. But call me Jubilee. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. So what can I get for you?"

"Ummm, let me have a medium cheese pizza, an order of fries, a hamburger with mustard and a large strawberry-chocolate milkshake."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Wow. I figured you'd give a weird look for ordering so much."

"Nah. I'm used to it. There's this other girl that comes here and orders a lot more than that. Maybe you'll meet her in a little while. She comes with a group of friends around this time after school. Be back in a sec."

Just as Andrew left, the said person walks in with her friends.

"Hey, Serena who's that?" Lita asked pointing straight at girl with raven hair that had blue streaks in it (but seemed to be natural), some pink shades on her head and wearing a yellow jacket.

"I don't know. Never seen her around here before. Must be new." Serena then walked straight up to the girl. "Hi my name is Serena Tsukino." She said sitting beside her.

"Hi. Jubilation Lee Summers. But you can call me Jubilee." Just as the introduction was made, Andrew came back with Jubilee's shake.

"Here you go J. The rest of you order will be right up." Andrew said, calling Jubilee 'J' without even noticing.

"Thanks Drew." Jubilee said, also using a nickname for Andrew.

"Hey guys. I see that you've meet Jubilee."

"Yeah just now. So are you new around here?"

"Yup. Just moved here yesterday. And by the look of your clothes, I think

we're attending the same school."

"Really. You're attending Juuban High. What grade are you going to be in?" Amy asked.

"In the 11th grade. You?"

"Same grade but you look a little young to be in the 11th grade." Lita told her, sitting on the other side of her.

"Technically, I'm supposed to be in the 10th grade and I'm not that young. I'm 15 yrs old." Jubilee said.

"Cool. We have another brain in the group." Serena squealed with excitement.

"Uhhh... what do you mean?" Jubilee asked.

"She means me." Jubilee looked over at Amy and just smiled. "I get good grades and like to study and Serena calls me 'The Brain.'"

"Here's your order J. You girls decided what you wanted yet?"

"Oh great. Another Serena!" Ray said out loud and the girls giggled, but Serena just glared at her and Jubilee gave her a weird look.

"Don't listen to her, Jubilee. And yes I'll have what Jubilee is having Andrew." Serena told him eating some of Jubilee's fries.

"What did she mean by that?"

"She meant that you're a pig just like Serena." A girl that look almost like Serena, but was a little taller than her and had a big red bow that tied her hair, told her. "I see you that you guys made a new friend without me. Hi I'm Mina." Mina told her sticking her hand out to Jubilee.

"Hi. Jubilee. And for your information Ray, I happen to have a metabolism. So I need to eat a lot to keep it up. Or at least that's what I keep telling everyone, even though my doctor said it's a lie and won't back me up at all." Jubilee said in a serious tone and started to eat her pizza, not even caring that Serena finished up all her fries.

All the girls burst out laughing and Amy said, "At least you have an excuse for it. Serena however doesn't. Oh by the way I don't think the others or I told you our names. I'm Amy."

"Ray."

"Lita."

An hour later still at the Crown Arcade

"So, Jubilee where are you staying at?" Serena asked of her new friend.

"At this apartment a few blocks down. I think it's called The Heights."

"You live in the same building my boyfriend does. What room number?" Serena asked a little excited.

"In apartment 415B. It's on the third floor. And your boyfriend?"

"419B. Just a few doors down from you."

"Who are you living with?" Ray asked.

"I'm living by myself."

"By yourself? Don't you have any parents?" Amy kicked Mina underneath the table causing Mina to give a yelp.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because that was very rude of you to ask."

"It's okay guys. My parents died in a car wreck when I was 7." Jubilee told them in a calm tone.

"Oh, we're sorry about that." Lita told her.

"Don't you miss them?" Serena asked.

"Sometimes. But I dealt with their deaths a long time ago, so all I think about is the memories I have left of them, not the wreck." Jubilee responded in her carefree way that she has.

"That's great... ummm... so where did you live after their deaths?" Mina once again asked, but receiving glares from everyone but Jubilee.

"Oh, I lived in an orphanage for a while. I was put in foster families after foster families until I got tired of it and decided to live at the mall." Jubilee had no idea why she felt so comfortable around them. It took her at least a year to trust the x-men, but with these girls, she felt safe for the first time.

"Wow. So where are you from?" Ray asked.

"From California."

"Didn't the cops try to find you when you left the orphanage?" Amy ask.

"Yeah, but I always got away from them. The mall security too, but they were to slow to catch me. But after a while of living there, I ran into some women and followed them home."

"They took you in?"

"Not exactly. You see, they lived on a big estate so I just hid in one of the basement they didn't know about." Jubilee saw their confuse faces on them and quickly explained her whole story about saving one of the guys their and how he brought back to New York, where there she became part of a bigger family, which one of the guys had adopted her behind the guy she had saved back (never once mentioning that this family of hers was the x-men).

"How old were you when this happened?" Lita asked.

"I was about 9 years old."

"That's so neat. But why would the guy you saved be so mad for having that one guy adopt you?" Serena asked all confused.

"Oh, well you see Wol... Logan, the guy I saved, sorta was I mean is protective of me and didn't really like Dad, but he saw how great he treated me and how much he loved me. So in the end he accepted it and Dad made him my godparent. They fight all the time on proper punishments when I do something wrong, but tend to agree that I'm not allowed to date anyone 'till I'm thirty years old."

"Sounds like my dad." Serena said. "But hey he doesn't even know I'm dating, but mom does. She keeps it a secret because she happens to like Darien and doesn't want dad to go and hurt him for dating his little girl."

"At least you can trust your mom to keep it a secret. Every time I tried to go out with a guy, someone in my extended family goes off and tells my dad, Logan and some of the other guys that are protective of me and they scare the poor guy off. I never see them again."

This comment made everyone laugh.

"Hey Serena, wasn't Darien suppose to meet us here?" Ray asked of her friend.

"Yeah he was, but he called me during my lunch hour and said he wasn't able to make it today, he has a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Well, I guess I better get going and put all my stuff up. Maybe I can meet your boyfriend some other day." Jubilee then got all her stuff together and got up to leave.

"Oh why don't we help you." Serena asked very excited too see her new friend's apartment.

"Nah. It's okay I got it. Besides, my apartment is a mess. I haven't gotten everything organize yet. Maybe this Friday after school you guys can come and see it. I should have done by then."

"Sounds great. See you tomorrow around the same time or maybe at school on Wednesday." Amy told her.

"Yeah. It was great meeting you guys! Bye Drew!" Jubilee said paying for her food.

"See ya around J."

After Jubilee left, the girls left and went to Ray's temple where Luna and Arthemis were waiting for them.

"Jubilee seems to be like a nice person."

"Yeah she does. Looks like we have to buy more food now that we have another Serena in our group."

"AHH. Come on you guys. I don't eat that much."

"Wait girls. Who's this Jubilee?" Luna asked.

"Oh she's this new girl that just moved here. She's a year younger than us, but in the same grade as us." Mina explained to her.

"Okay. Now what about her being part of our group? Have you forgotten about Scout business? The negaverse is back and we don't even know who the main boss is yet." Arthemis said.

"Oh don't worry about that. She won't find out that we are the sailor scouts. I don't even think she knows about the scouts seeing how she is from the States." Lita answered.

"That may be, but what if she isn't from the states and is working for the negaverse?" Luna asked.

"Get real Luna! None of us felt any bad energy vibes from her that. Besides, I like her and she is part of group, whether you like it or not. And this means no talking when she is around." Serena told the cats in a tone that said nothing was going to change her mind.

"Fine, have it your way. How does she look like?"

"Well, she kinda looks a little like Darien. Don't you guys think?" Amy asked.

"Hey yeah. Now that you mentioned it Ames, she does remind of Darien. Could she be related to him Serena?" Mina asked.

"No. Darien has no living relatives that he can remember, and besides Darien's from here and Jubilee is from the States."

"Well, to ask the same question Luna just asked, how does she look like?" Arthemis asked.

"She's about 5'1 at the most, has short, kinda of wavy raven hair, blue eyes and she kinda looks like a porcelain doll. I mean her skin isn't pale or anything but that what it reminds of." Lita told the cats.

"Yeah, like I said she kinda off reminds of Darien, but the difference is her hair and her eye color."

"What are you talking about Amy? Her hair and eye color are the same as Darien's." Serena told her.

"No. Not really. Darien's hair is black and so is Jubilee's, but the difference is that she had natural blue streaks in it." Amy told her.

"And her eyes seem a little bit like a darker blue or a brighter blue." Ray put in.

"Come on Ray, they can't be both!" Serena told her.

"Well, duh meatball head! I said they can be either!"

"You did not!"

"Did so!"

"Great, how long do you guys think this is going to last?" Luna asked.

"With those two who knows." Arthemis answered, receiving nods from the other three girls.

Jubilee's apartment

'I can't believe how much I told them. I mean, I never told anyone that much about my life that I just met.' Jubilee said lying down on her bed. 'I feel like I've known them for ages! And on top of that, I have new friends. But why does the name Darien sound so familiar? Oh well.' Jubilee then fell fast asleep thinking to herself she finally has a normal life, but still missing everyone she left in Westchester, especially her Dad.

* * *

Please review! I love to get some ideas for later chapters.

For those of you that know the x-men, yeah I know I made Scott Jubes adoptive father, but I figured he would make a good choice. So in my story he is about 35 years old.

The x-men aren't going to find Jubilee any time soon, but I will put in a chapter how on they are dealing with her disappearance.

One last thing. Before anyone asks, yes I'm going to make Jubes Darien's little sister if you haven't figured that out by now. But Jubes is going to be the leader of the outer scouts instead being part of the inner scouts. Don't know why but it seems to me she'll make a good leader for them, but Serena is still the main leader of all the scouts.


End file.
